


I'LL BE RIGHT HERE

by AngelaVargas



Series: I'LL BE RIGHT HERE [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace along with Sabo and Luffy just want their Daddy Back, Betrayal, Blackbeard is also after the Suicidal Redhead (Riley) for a different purpose, Friendship, M/M, Riley is a time traveling son of a gun who is hell bent on destroying the source of his agony, Romance, Shanks Just Wants his Baby Brother Back Safe and Sound, Time Travel, Whitebeard Pirates are Searching for Riley to stop and Save him from his Suicidal Adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaVargas/pseuds/AngelaVargas
Summary: “How many more times will I Be allowed to make mistakes? How many more times will I Have to tell the same lies? How many more times will I Have to watch my dear friends die? How many more times will I Be alone once again?” Riley thought to himself as he glared at the vast sea before him.665 times he had gone back through time, he tried everything, did everything he could even betraying his Family, and hurt so many feelings but everything failed. No matter what he do, no matter how hard he tries Death seems to be very Greedy, whenever he save the person he wants to save someone close to him dies, Shanks, Mihawk, Marco, Izo, Jozu, Haruta, the whole Whitebeard Crew, his own Crew... everyone... in the last loop Luffy had almost gone mad after several of his Friends dies, either by the War, or by Betrayal within the Alliance, or by Kaido, or by the World Government, or by Akainu, or by... Blackbeard... he watched all the maddening turn of events unfold.





	1. BEGINNING

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I NEVER OWNED ANYTHING BUT THIS FANFIC! ONE PIECE BELONGS TO ODA-SAN.
> 
> NOTE : OH! ACE, THATCH AND WHITEBEARD WILL ARE ALIVE, ACE AND SABO ARE A LITTLE OLDER THAN LUFFY. 
> 
> LUFFY IS YOUNGER THAN THE ORIGINAL SERIES... HE’S ONLY A CHILD IN THE STORY, BUT HE AGES AS THE STORY GOES BY.
> 
> I DON’T KNOW HOW OLD SOME CHARACTERS ARE... SORRY...
> 
> YEP... THIS STORY IS DIFFERENT SO DEAL WITH IT... MY STORY MY RULE...
> 
> AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PUT PICTURES IN THE STORY, SO IF YOU KNOW CAN YOU TELL ME HOW?
> 
> IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE PICTURE THERE'S A LINK BELOW THE STORY.

``

 

 **“** Your future can be changed by one decision. One good thing can offset a mountain of bad. But you need to choose. **” – By Jennifer Probst**

 **  
****[665** th TIME LOOP]

The sky was dark and starts rumbling, everything was so quiet. A while ago clashes of powers blazing as if firing something or someone and soon it became quiet, too quiet. Fire Blazed everywhere Vicious, hungry walls of flame exploded across the tightly-packed rooms, crackling energy ripped the pavement of the hallways apart like pieces of paper, everyone, everywhere, screaming, begging for the pain and anguish to end.

  
However…

  
“Shanks, Marco, Izo, Jozu, Haruta, Ace, Benn! Guys please answer me!” A desperate cry echoes around the lonely battleground.

  
A figure was crawling out of the rubbles as well as trying to look for his comrades. An Ally had betrayed them completely, and now the other Commanders and a Yonko are gone and only one left who had managed to escape –Told to leave the battlefield for a moment- . There was that blinding flash of light before everything went dark, once he woke up everything was too quiet since then.

  
“Shanks! Everyone please answer me!”

  
His body is weak and could barely move.

  
When had it started to rain?

  
He'd been sitting there for years. Or was it only a few seconds? He didn't know.

  
He didn't know anything: How he got there, where the other was, where he was, who he was.

  
But he wasn't there. And he had to find him.

  
Struggling to make his lead limbs move. Scraping his skin against sharp rocks and not noticing.

  
There he was. Laying in crimson and soaked with rain. He slowly dragged himself to a sitting position. "Mihawk…" he breathed, barely able to get his eyes to focus on him.

  
The black-haired man was having trouble breathing. He didn't understand why. "For the… both of us…" he managed to say.

  
He had to repeat the words to himself, just to know what they meant. "Both… of us…?"

  
"That's right… You're gonna…" Is that blood on his face?

  
It was so hard to understand what was going on. "You're gonna…"

  
Suddenly he was falling forward. Why was he-What was going on-there was something warm on his face. "Live." He didn't move. What was going on? "Live" A pressure receded from the back of his head and he found himself sitting up again. The warm was still on his face, and he fought to comprehend what it was. It was crimson, like the puddle surrounding them. Why was it raining?

  
He heard something dragging along the ground, and he watched it, unmoving. "You must live on... for my Dreams... Our Dreams..." Yoru stopped in front of him. What? What was this? He was starting to feel sad. "They're all yours now." He was speaking slowly, knowing that he couldn't understand well, but he knew somewhere this sense of loss.

  
He reached out slowly and took the long hilt of Yoru. Why was it so heavy? Oh. It was a big sword. The Raven Haired Man pushed it against him to make sure he took it. Slowly, slowly, he started to understand what was going on. "Mihawk..."

  
He closed his eyes, a smile on his face. And lay still.

  
He looked up at the rainy sky, his heart breaking into 1000 pieces. A painful scream tore out of his throat. He emptied his lungs, unable to sob like he truly wanted to. Like he deserved him to. Why wasn't his body working right? He couldn't even mourn him the way he should.

  
Mihawk? Mihawk?? He wanted to shake him awake. To open his eyes. He wanted him to be okay. Be okay.

  
We're friends, right?

  
I won't leave you alone. I'd never do that.

  
Mihawk! Why… Why not me? I should've… Couldn't… Why??

  
The next thing he knew, the sun was shining. His legs finally worked and he stumbled upward. Not knowing what to say, not wanting to admit to the awful truth of it, he whispered, "Goodnight, Mihawk." He couldn't bring himself to say goodbye.

  
He was all alone now, why is it that he always lost everything he holds dear? His friend is dead, he gave up his life to save the one that had no hopes of living yet here he was walking away dragging the sword that his friend cherished the most, the man he loved gave up his life just to protect a nobody.

  
Mihawk should have survived instead of this weakling, the man had offered his life to death, he gave up his life so this helpless soul couldn’t kill himself, but life without the man he had shared his life with is worse than death. He’ll have to Travel back in time all over again, this time it will be different.

  
**[DR. VEGA PUNK’S LAB]**

 **  
** Riley was trekking around the Lab in search of the Room that held the Machine that allowed him to travel back in time... but... his mind is still reeling from his loss...

  
“Riley, You have to come with me! Quick!” Engel said urgently and took his wrist and dragged him away.

  
Riley looked at his fallen Lover’s sword one last time and ran along with his First Mate. Engel brought him to a Facility where Vega Punk was working his Time Machine.

  
“We don’t have much time, get inside the Pod.” Engel said sternly.

  
Now that he got a better look at his First Mate, Engel was covered in bruises and cuts.

  
“Wh-What are you doing?” Riley asked as he watched Engel expertly pushing buttons and pulling the levers up and down and push more buttons.

  
“I’m sending you back in time, 15 Years ago.” Engel shot back as he turns on the Gear of Time.

  
“15 Years ago... but that’s-” Riley said in alarm.

  
“Yeah... before things went down to Hell... but you must remember this once I destroy the Gear of Time... there will be a Time Twist and the Past you know will be different from the one you’ve been through, but at the same time... there’s the Similarity feel to the Parallel Time.” Engel said as he Connects the Pod’s Line to the Gear.

  
“But what will happen to you? To the others.” Riley cried in panic.

  
“Destroying the Gear of Time, will kill us all... will destroy this Part of Time...” Engel explained as he Pushed him deep inside the safety of the Pod.

  
“Why can’t you come!?” Riley wailed.

  
“If Lucifer and the others failed to hold off Akainu and his Marines, no one’s strong enough to protect this place while you’re undergoing Time Travelling.” Engel said as he pushed some buttons inside the Pod.

  
“You’ll die!” Riley cried knocking on the Glass door.

  
“We’re all going to die, anyways Once Akainu or Blackbeard get his hands on us... that’s why I’m sending you back, even if it is in a different timeline, Once I destroy the Gear of Time here, The Future you’ve been will cease to exist. But with you, back in Time there will be hope. Me along with Lucifer and the others will die, but as long as our Past Selves are alive, we have our chances, but if they Die, we will cease to exist... but this is not about us, it’s about The Future. It’s all up to you on how you’ll change it.” Engel explained...

  
Riley cried even harder, thinking that he couldn’t protect anyone...

  
“What Kind of Captain am I if I couldn’t even Protect you and everyone!? I already Lost Mihawk... Now You and the others.” Riley sobbed.

  
“Riley... this is our choice... To Protect You, is Protecting the Future though it may seems lost, but as long as you are Alive, the Future is not Lost... It doesn’t Matter whether you’re a Pirate Captain or Not, but listen well...” Engel said in an unusually soft and gentle tone.

  
Riley looked up to see his First Mate smiling down at him lovingly

  
“Sometime, Born from the Ashes of Tragedy is not a Hero... It’s alright to be a Villain, if you have a Good reason to be. However There are paths that you need to choose on How you want it to go, even if you have to be the most Evil Person there is, in order to save Your Friends, Your Family and the One You Love... it is a heavy burden to carry, but I have Faith that you’ll make it out Alive and Well...” Engel said as he steps out of the Pod.

  
By now Riley was a sobbing mess, the pain of losing his friends all over again hurts so much...

  
“Engel... how long does it take for the Pod to be transported, Aki and Angelo can’t hold on much longer.” Lucifer called out somewhere.

  
“It’s ready...” Engel called back and turned his attention to you and said. “Save your Friends, Save Your loved ones and those whom you held so dear... Akagami No Riley.”

  
With that Engel closed the Pod and Darkness consumed Riley’s sight, there’s nothing but silence. He had no Idea what is going on out there... but then... there is this feeling that makes him Dizzy and his head is aching badly, he felt like his soul is being pulled somewhere. His blood thrummed in his veins, his heart beats wildly and his body felt like they were being torn into pieces. His vision is flickering from being Conscious and Unconscious at the same time.

 

**[BACK TO VEGA PUNK’S LAB]**

**  
** Engel had readied his Spells when he heard Aki and Angelo’s final Cry... The Bombs are about to Detonate. Lucifer came staggering holding his injured arm.

  
“Is it done?” The Blond asked.

  
“Yeah, Riley is close to the Passage Ring of Time... once the Bomb explodes... Our Time will be erased.” Engel said chuckling.

  
“So this is how it will End for us, Huh?” Lucifer said as he collapsed in his Partner’s arms.

  
“Yeah... This Future Will Cease to Exist... Riley has to recreate the Future that he Lost... He had to live back... and save those he had lost in this Time.” Engel said as Lucifer closed his eyes to accept his fate... At least, he’s with his Partner, when Aki died along with Angelo it hurts, but he’s with his Partner so there’s nothing to fear, Engel doesn’t seem to mind, as the man looked at the door to see Akainu and his so Called Marines enter.

  
“It’s Over Scum...” Akainu laughed tauntingly.

  
Engel laughed back and looked at Akainu Triumphantly.

  
“You said that too soon...” Engel cackled and Pointed at the Ticking Bomb on the Gear of Time.

  
Engel laughed even more at the Horror in Akainu’s face and Ordered his men to move, some scrambled away, some panicked and some charged at the Two Pirates.

  
“You’re too late~!” Engel smirked. “We Won~!”

  
And the Bomb ticked to Zero... And a Blinding Light Consuming the Whole room...

  
**[PASSAGE RING OF TIME]**

 **  
** Riley jolted awake when he heard a loud explosion and his Pod shook badly. He winced when his ears ringing badly, he avoided looking out the small window to prevent his dizziness to get worse, judging by the Distorting Colours... The Gear of Time in the Future where he have been is Destroyed... His Home Time is Gone... Erased... Everyone in his Time Died and he’s the only one left, he’s all alone... his heart was breaking into million pieces.

  
Everyone gave up their lives to send him back in time all over again... sending him back in a Paralleled Past and Live Once More... but this time... He have made his Decision... He will not be a Whitebeard Pirate anymore... Being with them only brings you More Pain... This Time... He will be an Enemy of the World... A Villain with an Objective to Attain...

  
= ‘Kill Akainu... Destroy Him... Destroy the Celestial Dragons and the World Government... Make them Suffer... Make them **_PAY_**!’ =

  
**_“Save your Friends, Save Your loved ones and those whom you held so dear... Akagami No Riley...”_**

  
He will save his friends and loved ones... By any means Necessary, even hurting the feelings of others... because no matter what he do, no matter how hard he tries, no matter how he acts, or how he chose his choices. If he joins Whitebeard Pirates, they won’t listen to him, they won’t take him seriously, and in the end they all die for one person. This time, he will make sure it’s different.

  
He will do anything to save them, to change everything, to protect the ones he loved even if he’ll become the worst Evil there is in the World.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_

 

_THE IMAGE IS HERE:<https://acevargas.deviantart.com/art/I-LL-BE-RIGHT-HERE-702254701?ga_submit_new=10%3A1504333201>_


	2. ARRIVAL  & BETRAYAL

**“** Sometimes the people closest to you betray you, and your home isn’t a place you can be happy anymore. **”** – Kristin Cast

  
**[SOMEWHERE IN AN ISLAND PROTECTED BY WHITEBEARD]**

 **  
** “Oi! Brat! Where are you, yoi!” An all too familiar voice called out.

  
_DRIP! DROP!_

 _  
_ Riley opened his eyes, here he is again. Back in the Past, but... it is not what he remembers

  
**_“Yeah... before things went down to Hell... but you must remember this, once I destroy the Gear of Time... there will be a Time Twist and the Past you know will be different from the one you’ve been through, but at the same time... there’s the Similarity feel to the Parallel Time.”_** Engel’s voice rang out at the back of his mind.

  
He looked around, it’s what Engel said countless of times before he sent him back in time. This time, he’s standing in the middle of bloodbath, bodies littered everywhere he assumed it’s an intruding pirate crew. But what was his Past self doing before this happened? Looking down in his hand is Yoru... No... It’s different but it’s still Yoru... the Blade is Silver white instead of Black... it’s still Yoru. But how did it follow him here? Could it be?

  
**[SHORT FLASHBACK]**

**  
** _He heard something dragging along the ground, and he watched it, unmoving. "You must live on... for my Dreams... Our Dreams..." Yoru stopped in front of him. What? What was this? He was starting to feel sad. "They're all yours now."_ _He was speaking slowly, knowing that he couldn't understand well, but he knew somewhere this sense of loss._

_  
He reached out slowly and took the long hilt of Yoru. Why was it so heavy? Oh. It was a big sword._ _The Raven Haired Man pushed it against him to make sure he took it. Slowly, slowly, he started to understand what was going on. "Mihawk..."_

_  
_ **[END FLASHBACK]**

**  
** Now he remembers, not once Mihawk had allowed him to touch such a Dangerous Sword such as Yoru, every time Mihawk dies in every loop he just bury Yoru along with Mihawk and never take it with him every time he repeats the loop. But in every loop he goes, the episodes are different than the ones he had been and that last Loop, Mihawk freely handed Yoru over to him, allowed him to use Yoru.

  
He was cut off of his thoughts when a hand tapped his shoulder, he turned and looked at a concerned looking Marco

  
“What?” He asked rather coldly and impassively.

  
“You weren’t responding when I’m calling you, what’s wrong?” Marco asked seriously.

  
Riley just blinked and couldn’t think of any reason at all, he just shook his head

  
“It’s nothing, I’m done here.” He said and started walking back to where the Ship would be.

  
But before he could even walk far, a hand held his wrist stopping him from walking further

  
“Riley, Why do you have Mihawk’s Sword with you? You know he’s going to kill you for stealing it.”

  
No... He didn’t steal it... Mihawk of the 665th Loop handed it over to him freely... but no one should know, so –

  
“This is not Yoru, this is the Sword that I hid how these thief found it I don’t know.”

  
Marco was quiet for a moment

  
“Then... if it isn’t Yoru then what is it?”

  
“This is Yoake since it is Forged and Finished at Daybreak. Yoru however is different.” Riley stated and pulled his wrist back. “If this is all you want to ask, I’ll be going back to the Ship. Good Evening Commander.”

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

**[MOBY DICK, 2 ND DIVISION COMMANDER’S QUARTERS]**

**  
** Riley was writing what he could remember in 665th Time Loop, the Book that he had been carrying throughout the loop is still with him, it’s like the book is like another part of him. the book looks a little older, the Pages were a little yellowish and the dried ink is still there, some Parchment are pinned here and there, the Photos from every time loop he had gone through is there, the Pages held every memories of the Past Loop he had made, the Good, the Bad, from Joys, Sadness, Horrors, and Sorrows, everything is there.

  
He’s now in his 666th Loop... Turning another page and dipping his quill on the ink pot and paused for a moment to think of how he will begin... sighing... he began writing

  
**[TIME LOOP 666 TH] **

  
... as much as how long I’ve been doing this I still don’t know how to begin... So... here I am... Back to square one, The only thing I vividly remember, to the Point that I can’t breathe, is when I first travelled back in time. Even while everyone was trying to think of a way to stop the maddening war, I tried everything I could to set things right, but when you think everything is alright, things crumbles down all of a sudden. Usually I would take time to reflect on my latest misadventure and figure out how to avoid the latest deaths of my loved ones, but I was so damned **_sick_** of it all. Sick of Teach killing and betraying my brothers and father. Sick of fighting in wars caused by my Subordinate Portgas D. Ace’s parentage. Sick of seeing my family die again and again because I wasn't quick enough, or did not remember to save them, or was too far away to do anything when the tidal wave of unforeseen circumstances my different decisions created decided my family needed to die. At first, I had naively assumed I went back to right previous wrongs. Save a certain person. Kill a certain enemy. Stop a certain catastrophe. Do that and the curse would break and I'd just live my life, right? Oh how **_wrong_** I was. I'd defeated Blackbeard, defeated Akainu, defeated the whole damn World Government more than once, gone to Raftel, made Luffy Pirate King, made **_Whitebeard_** Pirate King, discovered the hidden history, done **_everything_** I could think of that was the 'reason' I'd been given this so-called **_gift_**. It didn't matter what I accomplished. There was no unfinished goal that would break me free of the loops, no end point other than a death that would send me back to the same beginning, yet different circumstances.

  
Even worse, everything could unexpectedly come crashing down because of a single stupid move. Nine times out of ten I almost died violently though, How my First Mate Engel often found me and return me back in time, usually saving someone I loved. I didn't know why I bothered sacrificing myself anymore. Dying only made the loop reset, undoing any deaths I failed to prevent.

  
Then there were those rare times where I was killed by my own crewmates in Whitebeard Pirates. Those instances where the opposite of fun. I still recalled how I had lost control and killed Teach in one loop and how that— along with a series of other unfortunate events— had led the Whitebeard Pirates to believe **_I_** was the traitor. There was also the time I had temporarily snapped and gone on a blind rampage, only massacring Teach and other traitors through chance until Izo put me down like a rabid dog. Even the Person I loved... Mihawk... he never recognized me, nor know me at all. In every Time Loop I went through, We were friends, we were enemies, Strangers to each other... what hurts the most is in One Time Loop that I am his Mortal Enemy that he wants to kill... there are times that he dies for my sake and I never like that... Yet even insanity lost its lustre after a while. Well, **_acting_** like a wild lunatic did, anyway. I could not exactly will my old version of sanity back into existence.

  
‘What should I be this loop? Distant and aloof? Chipper and playful? Polite and quiet? Crazy and loud? Myself?’

  
**[CUT]**

  
A bitter smile dragged its way across Riley’s lips and continued writing.

  
**[CONTINUE]**

  
Yeah, right. I don't even know who I am anymore. It was all so stupid. No matter how hard I tried, something went wrong. Someone died or betrayed the Whitebeard Pirates, tearing my family apart piece by piece. I'd played peacemaker, warrior, son, assassin, and strategist literally more times than I could count, trying to find the balance needed to make sure they lived until the end. There might not **_be_** an end. I **_never_** reached it, anyway. They rarely did either.

  
This was not the first time I wondered why I bothered trying anymore. Everything I did was undone and meaningless when the next loop started. How many times had I stopped Ace's death? How many times had I killed Teach and Akainu? How many times had I gone to the same old war, and watched Ace’s little brother fulfilled his dreams? It was all so… disinteresting now.

  
I’m tired... I’m so tired of everything... I want it all to end, I want this Despair to stop... All the Dark Nightmares to cease. Everything hurts so much, I just want to find my way back home... to my Family... it’s all I ever ask...

  
But... even if I ask, no one would believe me... no one would even try to... if there is someone who will, they would die in the end... So I made my choice... Even if it makes me the Most Evil Person in the World... the Corruption won’t end as long as those Pesky Celestial Dragons are alive... They claim to be Gods, then I shall be the fanged Heathen who’ll rip them apart and watch as they die slowly and painfully... And I will do anything to rid this world of those so called Gods... even if I have to betray my own Family... Even if I have to be the most Evil person there is, to save my Loved Ones and those who are precious to me...

  
To save the Ones I Loved...

  
So Be It... I don’t care if everyone hates me for turning my Back on them, betraying them. That’s fine, as long as they live, until I defeat the World Government, the Marines and Overthrow all Celestial Dragons off of their High Horses and end the Corruption, I’ll Die Happily...

  
I Will Die Happily as long as everyone Lives in a World that is no Longer So Cold and Dark...

  
**[END]**

 **  
** Riley put his Quill down and closed his Book, then put his book in a secret compartment so no one could ever read it while he’s away. Once the book is hidden, he lay down on his bed forgetting Dinner, he’s not really hungry anyways. He just wanted to sleep, his body felt heavy and weary. But then he sat up and looked at the Sword leaning next to his bed.

  
Kokuto Yoru...

  
He didn’t understand why Yoru’s Blade turned Silvery White, reaching for the Sword Riley held it in front of him, Yoru’s Blade gleam at the faint light. He held the Hilt tighter at the thought of Mihawk, he reached out on his neck and pulled out a Silver Ring that Mihawk Gave him before everything went down. The Time before he went into Time Travelling... Mihawk had promised him that they’ll get marry soon once the War is over...

  
But in the End... the Promise was Broken... he was left all alone whenever things gone wrong and forcing him for another Time Travelling Escapades.

  
“This needs to end...” Riley said to himself.

  
**_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

 ** _  
_** “Riley... it’s me Thatch! I brought you dinner since you didn’t come down to the Galley.” Thatch called out from the other side of the Door.

  
The said redhead set his very own Yoru back to its place and called back

  
“Enter...”

  
The ever jubilant chef trotted inside the room and handed a tray of food right in front of the Second Division Commander.

  
“You know, Marco said you were acting so weird...” Thatch chirped as he flopped down on the floor.

  
“I’m fine, I’m not in a very good mood that’s all.” Riley stated as he began eating his dinner.

  
“What made your mood not so good?” Thatch asked tilting his head to the side.

  
Riley pointed his fork to the side where Mihawk’s Yoru would be. The Chef’s eyes bulged open at the sight of the sword.

  
“Damn... is that Mihawk’s Yoru? He’s so going to kill you.” Thatch yelped in shock.

  
“It’s not Mihawks... it’s Mine...” Riley snorted as Marco said the same thing.

  
Thatch held the sword up and whistled

  
“It’s pretty Identical to Mihawk’s but utterly different, the Blade is Silvery White rather than Jet Black. Where did you get this?”

  
Riley swallowed and answered

  
“A Master Swordsman Passed the Sword to me to continue his Dreams and Legacy.”

  
“So... you’re his apprentice then?” Thatch asked placing the Sword back to its place.

  
Riley placed the empty tray on the floor and said

  
“You can say that, but somewhat I am.”

  
“But I don’t remember you carrying this sword before.” Thatch said picking up the Tray.

  
“You don’t, because I hid it until the time comes for me to have it back. But someone managed to find it and had the good Idea to steal it... it pisses me off.” Riley growled.

  
“I see... well... it’s back in your hands now, so it’s better that it stays with you from now on then...” Thatch chirped happily and trotted out the door.

  
**[MAJOR TIMESKIP, 3 DAYS LATER]**

 **  
** Cheers of triumph echoed throughout the Island as Whitebeard Pirates, Whitebeard had claimed another Island as his own and chased away other Pirates who had been terrorizing the Island and Corrupted Marines that had been abusing the People of the Town. Everyone was out and celebrating with the Town’s People, the Sun had barely set. During the fight, Riley secured a Raft for his plans. He’s leaving Whitebeard Pirates tonight, he’s not going to waste his time doing nothing but deal with his soon-to-be-enemies’ antics and paperwork. He has more important matters to attend to.

  
Marco had been on edge lately because of his distant attitude, he had to be very careful. But Marco’s suspicions is of little importance, the Blond First Mate post no threat at all. The Real threat here is The World Government, The Marines, Blackbeard, The Celestial Dragon and Probably... He Himself... He had to do something before he endanger anyone once he slip off and lose control of himself again...

  
He clenches his fist tightly... the Very idea of accidentally killing someone innocent is out of the question, not while he’s still in control of himself... he had lost many people because he lost grip of himself. He had no idea how much time he had left, he had to leave... he had to prepare so that he won’t have to go back in time and repeat things all over again.

  
**[LATER THAT NIGHT]**

 **  
** Everyone was far too gone and drunk... and here he is... he’s ready to go. He stood by the shore under the cliff where the little Raft would be. He had done everything he could, so there’s nothing to worry about. It’s too late to turn back now... there’s no turning back, he can’t turn back.

  
“How many more times will I Be allowed to make mistakes? How many more times will I Have to tell the same lies? How many more times will I Have to watch my dear friends die? How many more times will I Be alone once again?” Riley thought to himself as he glared at the vast sea before him.

  
665 times he had gone back through time, he tried everything, did everything he could even betraying his Family, and hurt so many feelings but everything failed. No matter what he do, no matter how hard he tries Death seems to be very Greedy, whenever he save the person he wants to save someone close to him dies, Shanks, Mihawk, Marco, Izo, Jozu, Haruta, the whole Whitebeard Crew, his own Crew... everyone... in the last loop Luffy had almost gone mad after several of his Friends dies, either by the War, or by Betrayal within the Alliance, or by Kaido, or by the World Government, or by Akainu, or by... Blackbeard... he watched all the maddening turn of events unfold.

  
“It seems the Corruption won’t end as long as those Pesky Celestial Dragons are alive... They claim to be Gods, then I shall be the fanged Heathen who’ll rip them apart and watch as they die slowly and painfully... And I will do anything to rid this world of those so called Gods... even if I have to betray my own Family... Even if I have to be the most Evil person there is, to save my Loved Ones and those who are precious to me... then so be it... I did not came back on this Time to Play House, I came back to change everything.” Riley stated quietly to himself and walked away leaving everyone behind.

  
**[THE NEXT MORNING]**

**[MOBY DICK]**

**  
_KNOCK!  KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

  
“Riley? Buddy? Are you there? You’ve been in your room since yesterday...” Thatch called out worriedly.

  
Marco stood beside his worried friend and sighed, The Second Division Commander had been too quiet since that Fight at the last Island.

  
“Just open the door.” He sighed.

  
Thatch did just that and opened the locked door, but once he went inside, no one was there.

  
“Riley? Buddy?” He called out.

  
No one answered, the Giant Sword wasn’t there too, even the Redhead’s usual clothing. There’s nothing there... but there’s a Letter on the Table and Marco Picked it Up.

  
**LETTER:**

 **  
** To whoever may concern,

  
Once you find this letter, know that I’m no longer in the Ship. I have no time to say my farewells or so, I know it is too sudden for everyone. But... I’m leaving the Crew, You can tell Pops or so I could care less, you can even consider that I betrayed the Crew by leaving. These Past Few Days, I don’t feel like myself and I have decided for myself to leave so no one would get hurt once whatever is ailing me got out of hand. It’s not something that Medicine could cure... there is no cure. I don’t know how much time I have left, I have to make it last.

  
I’m sorry... But I have to deal with this on my own... don’t come and follow me... I made sure to get rid of the Vivre Card that I have so you’ll never be able to follow me.

  
Sincerely Yours,

Akagami No Riley  


It took too much will power to not crumple the letter, Marco is furious... dead furious. Thatch flinched at the sight of his Brother’s dead furious look.

  
“M-Marco?” Thatch began.

  
But the blond turned and stormed out of the room back to the Deck where Oyaji would be.

  
**[DECK]**

 **  
** Everyone jumped out of the way as Marco stormed towards his Captain and said

  
“Riley has deserted us...”

  
Whitebeard looked down at his fuming son and asked

  
“Why did you say that son?”

  
“He left us... From the start he never trusted us and just left.” Marco ranted.

  
“He left at least a letter right?” Izo asked quietly.

  
Marco gritted his teeth and nodded, he handed over the Letter for Izo to read, the Crossdresser sighed sadly

  
“Why didn’t he tell us that he wasn’t feeling too well... and what does he mean that there is no cure on what is ailing him? I will not accept this kind of reasoning, we have to find him!”

  
Vista passed on the Letter and nodded

  
“I agree, Riley is our brother whether he trusts us or not. He had been working with us for a long time, whatever it is ailing him we have to go and ask him ourselves. I am not satisfied with the reason he had written in the letter.”

  
“Uh-huh, we have to go find him wherever he is.” Haruta chirped.

  
Whitebeard nodded, he knew that his Second Division Commander have Trust Issues. But for some reason, the Young Man is still drowning in his own Darkness. Whitebeard sighed at this, the young man is very difficult to handle, He remembers it was very difficult to appease the boy’s anger to the World. But he needs to be patient as he has always have towards his children, but there is something about the young man that he noticed… Riley’s eyes, he had never seen so much intensity in a person's eyes, unless they were a battle worn veteran, who had seen too much death and destruction to give a damn anymore. Nothing scared them. Nothing shook their resolve. Somehow, he doubted the Younger Brother of Akagami No Shanks would ever back down from anything…His Burning Gold eyes were flashing in a way that he had never seen before. They were neither guarded eyes of a war-hardened veteran, or innocent eyes of a child yet to see his first battle, nor were they distant eyes of a daydreamer…all those sides he had seen of the young man. But this version was new, alien, almost frightening in its unfamiliarity. Riley’s posture was like that of a rebellious young man that had just been in the fight of his life. Despite the beating, he was alive and willing to do it all over again. There was a loose smirk on those normally secretive lips, and a fire burning in those eyes that seared into the soul of anyone who dared to peer too deeply.

  
“The Kid looks like he’s hiding something.” Jozu stated quietly.

  
“Indeed, I noticed it too. And convincing him would be even more difficult.” Thatch added.

  
“He has that determined face. As if he thinks ordinary methods won’t work.” Namur stated in agreement.

  
“Yes, it’s just like you say. I can’t help but think that he looks like someone who has been standing all alone in a faraway place for a very long time.” Whitebeard sighed leaning on the back rest of his seat.

  
“Then we should sail over there and catch him.” Haruta piped in.

  
Everyone cheered in approval

  
“No matter how long it will take, we’ll find him.” Rakuyo called out.

  
“He’s our Brother and whatever is bothering him we should try and help him out of it.” Blenheim added.

  
But...

  
“I think we’ve forgotten something very important though...” Izo called out...

  
“What is it, Son?” Whitebeard asked.

  
“Who will try and tell Red-hair Shanks where Riley is?” Izo asked as he grimaced at the thought.

  
Everyone paled aside from Whitebeard and Marco

  
“Shit!” Thatch cried out.

  
“We’re dead...” Curiel cried out.

  
**[HOWEVER]**

**  
[DAWN ISLAND]**

**  
** A Lone Dark Haired Figure walked towards the Village, A Green Haired Woman came and greeted the Red Haired Visitor.

  
“Ah! Traveller Welcome!” She chirped.

  
The said traveller smiled and nodded in greeting.

  
“What are you here for? I’m Makino by the way...” The Grenette woman smiled.

  
“And I’m Ray, I just came here to look for a place to stay for a while.” The Raven Haired Traveller answered though lying about his name.

  
“Well... There is nothing much here, however at the other side of this Island you can find a Town, there you can find a place to stay.” Makino answered.

  
“To which direction is this town, Miss?” Riley asked.

  
Makino pointed a Mountain and said

  
“Just beyond that Mountain, however you must be careful the creatures there are hostile.”

  
Riley chuckled and answered

  
“I can handle them just fine, you don’t have to worry.”

  
With that Riley ventured to the Deep Forest of Mount Corvo, He knew what he must do... He had one Purpose on this Island, Find the Trio and Train them to become stronger. He’ll train them and teach them everything he knew.

  
Riley smirked to himself when he felt three small presence behind him as he walk past the deep woods towards the open area where the territory of the Tiger King would be. He just know how to Bait these three...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. MEETING  & GUARDIANSHIP

**“** One of the greatest values of mentors is the ability to see ahead what others cannot see and to help them navigate a course to their destination. **”** – _John C. Maxwell_

  
**[TIMESKIP, ACE’S VIEW]**

  
They’ve been following this mysterious guy for a little while now, who was he? He just strolled in the forest like it was his own territory. If he remembers correctly, the man is heading to the Tiger King’s Territory.

  
“I think he’s going to challenge the Tiger King...” He murmured to Sabo.

  
“Eh? Is he crazy?” The Young Blond hissed.

  
**[RILEY’S VIEW]**

 **  
** He chuckled as the trio kept on following him, their curiosity is adorable. But it won’t last long once the Noble from the High Town would come after Sabo... He knew it’s going to happen. He stepped out in the open and waited for the Tiger King to Come. It’s not hard to impress the children, all he need to do is show off his strength.

  
**_“GAAOOOOOOO!”_**

 ** _  
_** Looks like the Tiger King noticed his intrusion. And in no time a huge tiger prowled out of the Forest to the Open area. The Dark Haired Male grinned condescendingly, he knew how strong the Tiger King was but he has no plan on killing the Ruler of the Forest just knock him out and get the attention of the children.

  
“Now, I don’t have anything against you. But I’m here to test you out, Kitty...” Riley smirked sharply as he drop his duffel bag and went into his fighting position. “Come on...”

  
Riley taunted the Big Cat and in no time both are fighting.

  
**[AT THE BUSH]**

 **  
** Ace, Sabo and Luffy watched in awe as the stranger, dodged and parried the attacks that would be fatal to a normal human. But this stranger, the attack is nothing but playful swats and pounces, how strong is this new person? How could he fight like it was nothing but a game?

  
“Hey Ace? Do you think he can help us training?” Luffy asked curiously.

  
“Why’d you asked that?” Ace asked back.

  
“You know, He looks so strong.” Luffy answered.

  
“We can’t just go and demand to a complete stranger... that would be dangerous.” Ace hissed.

  
When Suddenly

  
“Yes, that would be dangerous...” The Dark Haired Man stated crouching right in front of the children.

  
“UWAAAAHHH!!!” Ace, Sabo and Luffy cried out in shock not expecting the man to be sitting there.

  
Riley chuckled at the reaction and said

  
“You runts had been stalking me for quite some time now.”

  
Ace and Sabo were reluctant to talk to this stranger, the man is intimidating by all rights, but

  
“Hi! I’m Luffy, these are my Brothers Ace and Sabo! Who are you?” Luffy chirped introducing himself and his two older brothers who whacked Luffy on the Head.

  
“Me? My name is Riley... Just call me Ray...” Riley chuckled. “What are you children doing here?”

  
“Oh! We live here, we saw you walking by so we followed you.” Luffy pitched in.

  
Riley blinked, then stared and barked out a laugh

  
“What a coincidence, I’ll be starting to live here too. But I have to make my own house right here.” He chortled.

  
“Hey! Hey! Can you train us!?” Luffy chirped happily.

  
“Train you? Why is that?” Riley asked though deep inside he already know what they want.

  
“To become strong! We want to become a strong pirate!” Luffy piped in. “And I’m going to be the Pirate King!”

  
Riley grinned at that one, the brat does have a big dream.

  
“You know that would be too difficult for you to attain, the Marines will sure going to have your head, you know that brat?” He asked.

  
Luffy puffed at that which was amusing

  
“Don’t care! I will become the Pirate King and you’re going to train us!”

  
**_WHACK!_**

 ** _  
_** “You idiot! You don’t talk that way to someone!” Ace hissed.

  
“Please do pardon our little brother!” Sabo cried out as he bowed in apologies.

  
“Ace that hurts!” Luffy whined clutching his head where a visible lump is.

  
“That’s what you get for being so rude! You ask politely!” Ace hissed.

  
“But I did ask!” Luffy whined.

  
Riley just laughed in amusement and said

  
“You want to become stronger, huh... Alright... but my Training is very hard, can you survive that?”

  
“Of course we can!” Luffy stated.

  
Riley grinned and said back

  
“We’ll be starting by the end of the Month, Right now I should build a home.”

  
“We can help!” Sabo piped in...

  
Riley just let the kids do what they like.

  
**[MAJOR TIMESKIP, BY THE END OF THE MONTH]**

 **  
** The house is done, it’s not big, but it’s big enough to house 6 People. Though with the house done...

  
**[AT THE FOREST]**

 **  
** “UWAAAAHHHHH!”

  
“GYAAHHHHH!”

  
“FUUUCCKK!”

  
Cries of agony could be heard as crashes followed, trees falling down, and Animals fleeing for their life. Ace, Sabo and Luffy were running for their life as a Devil was hot on their heels trying to kill them.

  
“You ask for this! Now stop running and fight me like a man!” Riley called out as he uprooted another tree and threw it towards the brothers.

  
The guy is a lot worse than their Grandpa...

  
“Sabo, Luffy! Split!” Ace cried out.

  
“Right!” The Duo called out.

  
Ace continued running while Luffy and Sabo went to different direction. Once they reached the dead end, Ace Pivoted and charged at Riley with intent on fighting the Older Man, the said man grinned and threw a Punch though he had to hold back, he didn’t want to kill Ace, his intention is to make these Children Stronger.

  
“Luffy! Sabo! Now!” Ace called out.

  
Two more bodies charged towards the Older Man Pipes in hand and ready to swing, Riley grinned and Used his Armament Haki and blocked the Pipes that was aiming for his head and dodged the Fist that was aiming for his abdomen. Grabbing the Pipes and threw the Two offenders away and swat the Older Boy towards his brothers.

  
“Nice Try, but not good enough...” Riley chuckled and formed his fingers into a Dragon Claw.

  
The Trio choked and was ready to run is needed be...

  
“Ryusoken...” Riley began as he held both arms up, both arms covered with Armament Haki. “Ryu No Ibuki!”

  
And a Massive impact almost crushed the area, the Trio were running for their lives once more.

  
“He’s crazier than Grandpa!” Luffy cried out as he kept running.

  
“You regret this now!?” Ace yelled as he ran for dear life.

  
“Enough yelling just keep on running!” Sabo yelled.

  
“But what he did is so cool! I wanna learn that Black Thing!” Luffy called out.

  
“Shut Up! And Keep Running!” Ace cried out wincing when another tree is uprooted and threw on their way.

  
**[LATER THAT EVENING]**

 **  
** Riley chuckled as three tiny bodies flopped down on the wooden floor. His first training regimen is lengthening the Stamina of these tiny brats.

  
“Mister Ray, What is that thing you used a while ago?” Sabo asked.

  
“You know the black thingy!” Luffy added.

  
“You brats are too early to learn the Armament Haki, right now you three are just going to go on normal training.” Riley stated starting to prepare dinner.

  
“Haki? What’s that?” Ace asked not moving from his comfortable spot.

  
“"Haki" is a power that lies dormant in all the world's creatures... "Presence", "fighting spirit" and "intimidation"... It is not different from the things that humans can naturally sense such as these... 'The act of not doubting'. That is strength!” Riley explained reiterating what Riley had explained to him in so many loops ago. “Broadly speaking, there are two types of Haki available to everyone, given the proper training; however, there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess.”

  
“For example?” Sabo asked his attention is now on the older man.

  
Riley chuckled, looks like he’s taking over Rayleigh’s Role as a Mentor. But no matter...

  
“In simple terms, Haki is an ability to sense spiritual energy The Observation Haki, use life force The Armament Haki and overpower enemies The Conqueror’s Haki.”  He stated.

  
“What are they?” Luffy asked in confusion.

  
Riley shook his head and stated

  
“I’ll teach you about these things soon, for now, You three will be stuck on Normal Training.”

  
“But that’s Boring!” Luffy whined.

  
“No arguments Luffy, I will Train You Three... and in exchange, you three will have to listen to what I say and if I say you three are stuck in normal training you follow. Understand?” Riley stated firmly.

  
“Yes...” The Trio answered.

  
“Good, now Eat and Rest because tomorrow we will resume your Stamina Training.” Riley smiled as he served the Food.

  
“WHAAATTT!? You nearly killed us back there!” Ace cried out in protest.

  
“That’s only an Introductory Training, the worst is yet to come...” Riley chirped sarcastically.

  
**[THE NEXT DAY]**

 **  
** When Riley said the Worst is yet to come...

  
“UWAAAHHHHH!” Ace, Sabo and Luffy are running for dear life again because.

  
“GAAAOOOO!” Tiger King Roared.

  
“GRAAAARRR!” Bear King Followed.

  
“We’re gonna die!” Sabo cried out.

  
Up in the Tree Riley watched the Trio run for their lives.

  
“The More you run away, They won’t go away...” He called out.

  
“How are we going to fight them! We don’t have weapons with us!” Ace called out as he dodged the huge paws.

  
“Be resourceful Ace... You’re in the Forest...” Riley shot back.

  
Riley continued watching the Trio tries to fight the Two Kings of the Forest to no avail, as he do so he wondered how are the Whitebeard Crew Holding his Disappearance, Especially Shanks.

  
**[MOBY DICK]**

 **  
** Scared... that’s what the crew is feeling today, because today... Akagami No Shanks is coming to have a little chat with the Captain and Marco himself, Shanks may be a little easy-going and friendly Pirate but when it comes to his Crew especially his Baby Brother, he’s a Different Person.

  
But, Riley is not here to curb Shank’s anger, The Red Force is Drawing Near.

  
“What are we going to do?” Thatch whimpered as he inched behind Jozu.

  
“Let Marco and Pops handle it.” Jozu said quietly.

  
Riley’s disappearance had stirred the Whole Crew and the allied Crew... everyone is on the move to find the missing Second Division Commander. The Red Force stopped beside the Moby Dick and soon One by One the Crew Passed out as a Powerful and Angry Wave of Conqueror’s Haki Bursts. Shanks had stepped up to the Deck and his face is terrifying enough to send even the Bravest Pirate running, but this is Whitebeard he’s facing.

  
“So... Spill... Riley won’t do something like running away.” Shanks asked voice deep and holding hostility.

  
“Has your brother told you that he’s ill?” Whitebeard asked.

  
“No... I made sure Riley is always healthy.” Shanks said looking up at Whitebeard. “Did something happened?”

  
Marco stepped up handing the Letter over to Shanks who read the said letter, and soon his face got darker and darker as he reads the Letter. Benn who sensed the Darkening Mood of his Captain walked up to the man and took the Letter and read it, his eyes hardened for a while and then looked at Marco

  
“When did he left?” Benn asked.

  
“Few Weeks ago, when I found the Letter we’ve been on search ever since, our allies are on the move too...” Marco answered.

  
Shanks let out a heavy sigh and said

  
“Where could he be? That idiot why do he have to do things on his own. This is probably my fault.”

  
“Shanks... It’s not your fault.” Benn said sternly.

  
“But it is, I could’ve raised him on my own, I shouldn’t have left him in Baterilla all those years ago... I’m a Failure...” Shanks said gritting his teeth.

  
“Shanks... no... Listen to me... There must be other reason why he left, I don’t believe in the Letter, I will only believe things when I see them myself... Riley must have had other reason to leave, We’ll find him.” Benn said firmly.

  
“Is there anything else, that Brother of mine had done?” Shanks asked.

  
“Well... Did your Brother Trained under a Master Swordsman?” Thatch asked.

  
“I’m not sure, but he might be. Why?” Shanks asked.

  
“He’s holding a sword Identical to Mihawk’s Sword.” Marco said seriously.

  
Shank’s eyes widened and facepalmed

  
“Please tell me he didn’t Stole Mihawk’s Yoru...”

  
“No, He didn’t... He said it’s his, I think he called the Sword Yoake.” Marco stated and looked at Shanks. “So No... He didn’t steal Mihawk’s Yoru.”

  
Shanks let out a relieved sigh, he really doesn’t want to deal with an angry Mihawk.

  
“But seriously... we have to find him before he’d do anything stupid...” Shanks said.

  
Everyone agreed...

  
“How are you going to tell this to Mihawk... you know that both he and your brother are on relationship?” Benn pitched in.

  
Now Shanks Paled drastically, he wasn’t against his Little Brother’s Relationship with Mihawk and the Vampire look alike had proved himself to Shanks that he(Mihawk) is worthy of Riley’s Heart... he(Shanks) is a witness to that... Many had sought after Riley’s heart, it had been a bloody battle for the Red-haired Swordsman and Mihawk came out Victorious.

  
And he(Shanks) don’t want to see a furious Mihawk, he knew what the Strongest Swordsman is capable of when angered to the point where the Swordsman would cut down everything on his path to get to his Beloved’s Place.

  
Whitebeard and the others began to worry about Shanks seeing how pale the man had become...

  
“I think... I need to lie down...” Shanks drawled shakily.

  
Whatever got into Shanks’ head they don’t want to know, they watched Shanks lie down on the floor his head on Benn’s lap... but

  
“Why didn’t Riley told us that he’s in relationship with Mihawk?” Izo sighed.

  
“Forget that, what I want to know is. How did Mihawk won over Riley?” Thatch asked.

  
Shanks waved his remaining arm and said

  
“It’s a war of swordsmen for the hand of the Fairest Prince of the Swords.”

  
“Oh! I heard about that one, it’s a Bloody Fight there is.” Vista called out. “It is said that whoever wins the Duel Wins the Hand of the Prince of the Swords.”

  
“Aye, those competitors had no Honour at all... Mihawk who was a good friend with Riley back then won’t allow any Swordsman who had no Honour win, so he took it upon himself to fight those Swordsmen who wants Riley for his Power and Capability... and would you believe that the World Government sent some of their swordsmen to fight the Battle?” Shanks ranted.

  
“You seem to know what happened. Care to enlighten us?” Marco asked.

  
Shanks huffed at that and said

  
“Mihawk fought tirelessly as Swordsmen after Swordsmen declaring their challenge for Riley’s Hand... Riley can’t step up to fight the battle himself, he doesn’t want to dishonour the Duel of the Swordsmen even though he’s a Swordsman himself. But he is declared as the Prince of the Swords so he is not allowed to step in the Duel.”

  
“That’s a weird rule...” Haruta said in confusion.

  
“Aye... Riley is not Happy one bit.” Shanks drawled out.

  
“Then what happened?” Kingdew asked.

  
Shanks shuddered as he remembered that one Duel...

  
“Well... there is this one Arrogant Bastard who thinks he can beat Mihawk, I don’t know what was said to send Mihawk into a fit of Rage and almost cut an Island in Half. But Good thing Riley managed to curb Hawky’s anger away and saved us from trouble. Since then Mihawk is Declared winner and the only one Worthy of Riley’s Heart... after that, those two were spending time with each other.”

  
“Ah! So that’s why Riley often disappears whenever we stay in Kuraigana...” Izo hummed.

  
**[TIMESKIP, BACK AT DAWN ISLAND]**

 **  
** A Celestial Dragon has been killed while visiting Dawn Island, no one knows who the Culprit is but there was a Message Left...

  
**_“May this be a warning to all ye False Gods of Mariejois, Fear the Wrath of the Fanged Heathen, for he is coming...”_**

 ** _  
_** The News spread like a wild fire, someone had the Guts to kill a Celestial Dragon. No one knows who the Criminal is, their only lead is the name ‘Fanged Heathen’... Who was this Fanged Heathen?

  
**[MT. CORVO FOREST, RILEY’S HOUSE]**

 **  
** Riley cleaned his Sword off of the Celestial Dragon’s blood, He hated those filthy creatures. They’ve caused so much corruption and they need to be kicked out of their thrones, he may have killed one, but there’s still more Celestial Dragons to be punished. Though his Plans need to wait, because right now, he had three Children to Train. Speaking of Children, where did those three trouble makers went? He gave them a Break after a very serious training, 3 Years... he needs to wait for three more Years to Teach the Children about Haki.

  
He was about to go and find the Children, the sun is almost setting, until a Burst of uncontrolled Conqueror’s Haki greeted him. Grabbing his Sword and Cloak he dashed towards Grey Terminal, there’s no doubting it... One of the Children might have activated his Haki, He closed his eyes and sensed the Auras around him. And soon he found three smaller Auras surrounded by Bigger ones, his Hold on Yoake tightened, he’s ready to swing Yoake if needed.

  
As he got to the Junk Yard, he saw his three charges surrounded by Pirates and one Noble. The Noble was claiming Sabo as his Son and that Sabo should come back. Riley’s eyes narrowed and walked closer to the group

  
“And what seems to be the Problem here?” He asked sternly.

  
Ace, Sabo and Luffy turned to him and relief could be seen in their faces. The Trio ran and hid behind their Mentor.

  
“Sabo! You return here right this instant or else!” Mr. Outlook called out.

  
“Or else what?” Riley asked darkly as he was letting out a Slightly Powerful Haki but not enough to knock everyone out.

  
Mr. Outlook flinched but then glared at the Dark haired person.

  
“Or I’ll have those two brats with him executed for corrupting my son!”

  
That was a very wrong word to say in front of the Fanged Heathen... Riley turned to the Trio and said

  
“Cover your eyes and ears, no matter what happens don’t turn to look.”

  
Ace, Sabo and Luffy huddled at the corner and did what they are told... with that done, Riley turned to the noble and the pirates with him, the air surrounding the Time Traveller distorted and Malicious grin formed on Riley’s lips

  
“Now what to do with you...” He hummed as his Darkness Manifested.

  
Mr. Outlook doesn’t look deterred, but he doesn’t know that his enemy is far stronger than the Pirates he hired.

  
“What are you fools doing!? Get him!”

  
The Blue Jam Pirates hesitated, knowing full well that their opponent is far more powerful than they are.

  
“You know what... I’ll just kill you all right here and now... Your Presence disgusts me.” Riley stated as he charged at his opponents.

  
At the corner, Luffy was tempted to take a peek but Ace and Sabo told him not to. They tried to ignore the pained shouts and cries for mercy no matter what, whatever Mr. Ray doing they don’t want to see. Soon the cries and pleads for help quietens to nonexistent, they heard a rustling noise behind them and a tap on their heads. The trio turned and found a smiling Mentor, but they can’t find Mr. Outlook and the Blue Jam Pirates.

  
“Where did they go?” Luffy asked curiously.

  
Riley just winked and said

  
“Let’s just say they won’t be bothering you anymore... Come... Let’s go home.” And walked back towards his territory...

  
Ace, Sabo and Luffy followed their mentor.

  
**[LATER THAT NIGHT]**

 **  
** Luffy was having troubles sleeping. So one night it was raining and there was a storm, and Luffy was scared the shitless when the thunder roared in the sky, followed by lightning, then Black Out that was enough to send Luffy Running to the nearest room and it happened to be Riley's and the guy was already on his Dream (Nightmare) Land. Luffy jumped at the bed that sent Riley jump a good three feet in the air off the bed and land on the floor with a 'THUD!' And 'OOF!' Riley sat up from the floor rubbing his eyes sleepily and notices a mound on his bed.

  
"Luffy?" He called out.

  
There was a frightened squeak when the thunder roared in the sky, Riley forgot that his Dear Pupil was afraid of storm, he stood up from his place and sat at the edge of the bed.

  
"Luffy, get out from there." He called out.

  
When Luffy refused to get out of the sheet, Riley pulled him out rather gently.

  
"Are you scared?" He asked.

  
Luffy nodded vigorously and hid his face on his Mentor's shoulder, Riley fondly rubbed his Younger Pupil's back to sooth him from fear and get him to sleep. So he begins humming a song that could help Luffy sleep.

  
‘Umareru kotoba  
Kieyuku kotoba  
Anata no naka ni  
Ikitsuzukeru kotoba  
Tachidomari sono toki  
Yuuki he to kawaru  
Saa arukidasou  
Ano toki yori  
Anata wa Tsuyoku natteiru kara  
Mou mayowanaide  
Ano toki no kotoba wo  
Shinjite’

  
He hummed until Luffy went limp on his hold. He planted a kiss on his little pupil's forehead and put Luffy down on the bed beside him, he stayed awake and watched Luffy sleep. The storm had somehow calmed down, Riley smiled painfully as stray tears rolls down from his eyes.

  
"I wish everything is as peaceful as this night, where the both of us can live in peace without fearing for each other's safety." Riley whispered.

  
He looked up at the skyline window and saw that the stars twinkling in the sky and he saw a shooting star, Riley thought of what would happen if he tells Luffy, Ace and Sabo his little angels about him a Time Traveller and came back to become an evil person  for a good reason…Riley gave up thinking and about to go to sleep, but what was he going to do about the danger ahead with Luffy and his Brothers the Pure Angels of the Night Sky that Gives Hope and Shines at the very hearts of people close to him and He Riley the Cursed Time Traveller.

**  
_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

**_  
_** For the last time, Riley sat up and called out

  
“Enter...”

  
And two Familiar Tuft of Wavy Hair and Blond Hair peered from the door.

  
“Umm... Mister Ray, We can’t find Luffy everywhere...” Sabo called out.

  
“Luffy’s here sleeping...” Riley answered.

  
The Duo looked like they want to jump on the bed to their Little Brother, smiling at this adorable display

  
“Come on... You can’t stand there all night...” Riley called out motioning for the duo to come closer and get in the bed.

  
Ace and Sabo raced to the bed and climbed up curling on both sides of Luffy. Riley lay down and pulled the blanket over the children and himself.

  
“You’re a better father than my real father, Mister Ray.” Sabo said softly.

  
“Is that so...” Riley hummed quietly.

  
Luffy snuggled close to Ace and murmured

  
“Papa Ray...”

  
Riley blinked... throughout his Time Travelling escapades, he was never called a Dad before and he’s back on being 23 years old body... usually whenever he time travels his age was different, either he’s 19, 20, 21, 22, 23 or so, everything is a blur for him to count or remember. But oh well... might as well get an experience on Parenthood.

  
“Go to sleep, Brats...” Riley sighed.

  
“Goodnight, Papa...” Sabo hummed.

  
“Yeah, G’night... Pa...” Ace sighed and closed his eyes.

  
And in no time the duo is asleep, Riley stayed awake... He wondered how Mihawk would react if he ever find out that he Akagami No Riley became a Papa to the Three Children. Riley shook his head to stop himself from blushing.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Riley sang is 'Lyra's Song' from Fairy Tail...


	4. I AM THEIR PAPA

“It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons.” – Friedrich Schiller

  
**  
[3 MONTHS HAD PASSED, LOUGUE TOWN]**

 **  
** Ace, Sabo and Luffy are running around the Town to see every shops, while Riley with his hair dyed Black again, Riley had been Training his boys from Island to Island and kicking some Pirates’ ass left and right. Right now they’re at Lougue Town having a Day-off from Training, so while walking around the Town he spotted Ace standing right in front of the Plat form where the Pirate King was executed, the Boy’s face had this kind of look that made Riley worried of the boy, Ace had this dark yet sad look in his face. He never knew what kind of child Ace was before and what he was feeling, Riley had learned too late that Ace was Pirate King Gol D. Roger’s son and that Luffy is Dragon’s, the Pain and Suffering these Children had been going through, Riley wanted to change that. He may be able to fill that hole in their hearts, he is willing to Foster them as his own Sons, it doesn’t matter that one day he will sail away from them but he’ll make sure they’re okay.

  
He reached out and ruffled Ace’s Raven Hair. The boy turned to look who it was and to the Boy’s surprise it’s his New Papa. Papa Ray was smiling down at him as if happy to see him, nobody had ever made him feel so welcome before, everyone is always afraid of him, angry at him like they don’t want him around, but...

  
“Ace, It doesn’t matter who you are related to, if no one in this world would accept you. Me, Luffy, Makino and Sabo are here for you, you don’t have to burden yourself for this. We don’t blame you for being born, we don’t hate you, in fact we’re happy that you are here with us. So don’t even doubt that.” Riley said quietly.

  
Ace sobbed and lunged at his Father embracing him tightly.

  
“Hush now... Papa’s here...” Riley hummed.

  
“Ace!” Sabo and Luffy called out running towards them.

  
The Raven Haired Boy, turned and looked at his Brothers and smiled.

  
“Go have fun...” Riley stated and gave them a Pouch of Money.

  
The ASL Trio accepted the proffered Money and ran to the Town, Riley watched them go and continued his Resupplying. He will defend Ace’s, Luffy’s, and Sabo’s Happiness even if it means he had to go against the people of the world to do so. If the World decides to turn against these children, then he Akagami No Riley won’t hesitate to show his Fangs and Claws to tear and rend the world into pieces to show them that he is not to be trifled with when it comes to his Sons’ Happiness and Well-being... If the World tries to awaken the Sleeping Dragon, then they should prepare to fight for their life, because the one they’re facing is none other than the ‘Fanged Heathen’ who bears the knowledge from the previous time loops he had been, the scenarios he had went through may be different but the History is all the same, but this time... he will make it different even if he have to be a Devil for it.

  
Blackbeard, Akainu, The World Government, the Celestial Dragons, the World Nobles and those who tormented his Sons Will Pay... The Crimson Beast demands retribution... Angering him may be an easy feat, but the price is too high to pay.

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** The Supplies are bought and the Ship is ready to go, now the only thing he needs to do is to find his Boys and sail back to Dawn Island. He walked around the Town to find Three Familiar Children, until he came across a bar... outside are group of Pirates surrounding his Babies, he didn’t step up for a while until

  
“Take it back! Our Papa is not lame!” Luffy cried out.

  
The Pirates who was surrounding the Boys laughed and asked

  
“Where’s your Papa then, Boy?”

  
Riley stepped up putting his hand on the leader of the Pirates’ shoulder putting a deadly pressure on it and revelled at the satisfying sound of a bone breaking.

  
“I’m their Father...” He stated coldly and with a hint of Murderous intent lacing his voice.

  
People in the vicinity scrambled for safety...

  
“What the fuck are you doing!? Let go!” The Leader of the Pirates harassing the boys cried out. “Do you have any idea who we are!?”

  
“I don’t care who you are and where you came from, but when you start messing with my sons, I will **_NEVER_** show mercy.” Riley growled angrily and put more pressure on his hold. “ ** _KNEEL._** ”

  
The Pirate Leader cried out and dropped on his knees...

  
“Now beg for forgiveness to my sons...” Riley hissed.

  
“I’m Sorry! I’m Sorry! Please forgive me!” The Pirate Leader snivelled in pain.

  
Ace, Sabo and Luffy thought about it for a moment, Ace and Sabo turned to Luffy... Of Course Luffy always had the Final Word...

  
“Okay...” Luffy chirped happily.

  
And immediately Riley let go... But before he could even say something, a Platoon of Marines came led by Captain Smoker

  
“What’s going on here!?” The said Captain called out.

  
Riley turned to look at the said Captain and noticed him froze for a moment... Smoker froze for a moment when the Dark Haired Man turned to him, when the Man turned to him it felt like he is being looked down upon by something, those Burning Gold Eyes, they spoke of Fatherly Wrath and he is not to be messed with...

  
“What’s going on here?” He asked again.

  
The Raven Haired man opened his mouth and answered

  
“Just teaching a couple of Pirates a lesson to **_NEVER_** mess with a Father who’s protecting his Sons...”

  
“Well... you did thoroughly teach them a Lesson, now let us handle things from here and take your reward.” Smoker said and tossed a bag of Money at the Raven Haired Man.

  
The said man just huffed and motioned for his children to follow, Smoker got this feeling that he met the Man before. But he can’t be too sure... that foreboding feeling he felt awhile ago... he felt it before when he came face to face with the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, but that can’t be... the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates is missing for a long time now and the Whitebeard Pirates have been ravaging the seas in search for their Missing Division Commander and the Red-hair Pirates are on the search for the Missing Little Brother of one Akagami No Shanks, the man is in a very bad mood and it’s making the Marines and the Government Nervous, an Angry Red-Hair Pirates is Bad News, but an Angry Red-hair Pirates and angry Whitebeard Pirates is worst.

  
The New was spread that whoever got hold of the Younger Brother of Akagami No Shanks and the Second Division Commander of Whitebeard Pirates must surrender the said Young Man or there will be a total disaster... Both Yonko are enough to tear the whole place apart when angered.

  
Sighing, Smoker did his job and arrested the Pirates that the Raven Haired Man defeated. Who was that man and why was he emitting the same Aura as the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates? Could it be a Coincidence?

  
**[MAJOR TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** Garp is Confused... and looked at Makino...

  
“The boys had been training hard, though I’m thankful that their Papa is no longer trying to throw Big Rocks, setting the Forest Kings on them... he is such a wonderful man...” Makino said smiling.

  
“Wait... Papa?” Garp asked.

  
“You don’t know? Your Grandsons adopted a Man who came to live in the Forest Not too long ago as their Papa.” Woop Slap called out.

  
Garp had fires in his eyes and asked

  
“Where is he!? I want to meet this man that my Cute Grandsons had been calling Mama!”

  
Everyone sweatdropped, of all things Garp had to mistaken for it has to be that...

  
**[HOWEVER, AT RILEY’S HOUSE]**

 **  
** Riley was emitting dark aura and said

  
“I want to meet this Old Goat...”

  
Ace, Sabo and Luffy hid under their Papa’s bed while their Papa is going down to the Village...

  
**[DOWN AT THE VILLAGE]**

 **  
** The People of the Town tried not to get in the way... as two frightening force meet, Garp was sizing up the Dark Haired Male in front of him while the other do the same. Tensions’ rising and everyone felt that doomsday is coming.

  
“So...” Garp began...

  
Riley or Ray as everyone knows him quirked a brow.

  
“You’re the Mama that my Cute Grandson had taken up to?” Garp continued...

  
Riley felt a vein popped on his head, is this Old Goat stupid or something?

  
“I’m A Man, you stupid old goat!” he called out.

  
Everyone in the village prayed for the man’s soul...

  
“What did you call me? You dare to call your father a Stupid old goat!?” Garp yelled preparing his fist of love.

  
“Are you mental or something? Since when did I become your Son!?” Riley argued preparing to flee.

  
Garp is still a little intimidating throughout the Loops he went through, Riley can’t get over it...

  
“Since you took in my Cute Grandsons as your children, you become Officially my Son and Dragon’s Little Brother... So Prepare for the Fist of Love.” Garp laughed maniacally.

  
And Riley is somewhat officially doomed on this one, so he did what he always do in every time he faces Garp in every time loop he go through... He Fled...

  
“Bwahahahahahahah~! Now my New Son is trying to Play Hide and seek with Papa!” Garp laughed and ran after the Fleeing Raven-haired man. “I’ll Deal with you First before I’ll Deal with your Sons...”

  
Riley felt Ill with that statement though he continued to flee...

  
**[LATER THAT NIGHT, RILEY’S HOUSE]**

 **  
** Makino, Dadan and her Bandits and Garp gathered at the Spacious Dining Room. Riley entered the room body wrapped in bandages and the ASL Trio Hiding behind his Legs too scared to even approach the Table where their Grandpa is.

  
“So this is the Mom that you’re talking to me about Garp...” Dadan called out and looked at Riley up and down.

  
Riley wanted to correct the woman but decided to just shut up...

  
“Good enough... he got the looks and figure to boot, though he’s lacking on the chest area.” Dadan laughed.

  
Riley wanted to murder this Hag...

  
“Eh? Since when did Papa become our Mom?” Luffy asked in confusion.

  
Ace and Sabo facepalmed, Luffy’s stupidity knows no Limits... and Riley wanted to Faint right then and there. If Mihawk hears about this the Guy will never let him hear the end of it, Lucky the Bastard is not here. Riley sat beside Makino while the ASL Trio Followed their dad and won’t leave his side no matter what.

  
“You brats give your Grandpa a hug!” Garp called out.

  
Ace, Sabo and Luffy hid under their Father’s Robes which prompted Dadan and her Bandits laughing, Makino found it cute, Riley found it embarrassing and Garp was yelling at the Raven-haired man for hiding his Grandsons.

  
**[AFTER DINNER]**

 **  
** Ace, Sabo and Luffy are off to bed and asleep. Riley made sure to put sleeping powder on their drinks to keep them asleep.

 **  
** “So, Brat... I heard you’re training my Grandsons... is that true?” Garp asked.

  
“Yes... for a good reason.” Riley said becoming serious.

  
Garp, Dadan and her Bandits and Makino noticed this, for some reason the calm air surrounding Ray becomes different.

  
“Why?” Garp asked seriously.

  
“In the near future of unknown time, the lives of these children will be endangered.” Riley stated catching Garp’s attention.

  
“What did you say? Are you a seer or something? How’d you know that?” Garp asked surprised he knew the man was not lying.

  
“You should have Recognized me by now that I’m not just Ace’s, Sabo’s and Luffy’s adoptive father... I am the Former Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Younger Brother of Akagami No Shanks.” Riley stated calmly. “I am Akagami No Riley.”

  
Garp was about to shout but Makino stopped him

  
“Then... why did you left your Pirate Friends and lived here?” She asked.

  
“To prevent a Disaster that will sure to come in the distant future and to Protect the Three Lives that will save you all.” Riley answered seriously no hint of joking.

  
“What are you saying? This all can’t be true!” Garp said indignantly.

  
Riley glared at Garp and said

  
“There had been Great Wars During Void Century, The Ancient Kingdom against the 20 Kingdoms, Blood Painted the Land and the Ancient Kingdom Was Lost, However... The Kingdom is not Dead Yet, it still Lives on and will sure to Haunt those who had done the said Kingdom Wrong... Soon the Descendant of the Last King of the Ancient Kingdom will come and turn the world upside down, all the atrocities and Corruptions that the 20 Kingdoms had done to Humanity will be put to light and the people of the World will know what the World Government and the Celestial Dragons had done during the Ancient Times...”

  
Garp was shaken...

  
“H-How did you-” He said.

  
“I saw the History of the Void Century, Everything over and over and over again that I don’t need to look at the book to know... I’ve read through the Source of the History countless of time and believe me... The 20 Kingdoms Committed a Heinous Crime and the Celestial Dragons are nothing but Mortals, they’re **_No Gods_**... If the Real God could show his Wrath to the World it would be embodying someone who has no Fear of Death at all.” Riley stated.

  
“Then what does those Brats has something to do with all of this?” Dadan asked.

  
“In the Distant Future... Ace at the age of 20 will die by the hands of a Man whose Power is greater than Fire... this Man is none other than Sakazuki Akainu, How Ace was Captured is by a Man named Marshal D. Teach or Blackbeard another Traitor of the Whitebeard Pirates, that man cannot be trusted, he defeated Ace at an Island called Banaro and handed the young man over to the Marines for the Position of Shichibukai and free all the Prisoners of Level 6 in Impel Down, there will be a War between the Marines and Whitebeard Pirates, and there Ace will die and will send Luffy into Madness. Sabo however will die on the Second War of Supremacy and will cause Luffy his Slow and Fatal disease and soon will die.” Riley stated though it was ones of his Previous Time Loops, He’ll use his Knowledge as Leverage to Protect his Sons and those people he loved so dear, He is not completely Blinded by Madness yet... he still have time.

  
Garp was grief stricken just at the thought of seeing his Grandsons die... This man... how did he knew it all?

  
“Who are you, really?” He asked.

  
“I am Akagami No Riley, Former Second Division Commander of Whitebeard Pirates, Younger Brother of Akagami No Shanks...” Riley answered _‘And Also the **‘Fanged Heathen’**...’_

 _  
_ “You came here to Protect my Grandsons Correct?” Garp asked.

  
“Yes...Why do you think I would risk everything to Protect My Sons? I’d go against the world if I have to... No Father would want his sons Suffer Just Because of his Lineage...” Riley stated Darkly unconsciously emanating his Superior Conqueror’s Haki.

  
Luckily his Superior Conqueror’s Haki had no Target so no one’s down...

  
“Are my Grandsons-” Garp continued.

  
“Two are Pirates and one is a Revolutionary... as they’d better be for they are not safe if they are Marines, because if they do, you are serving them in a Silver Platter to their executioner.” Riley stated seriously.

  
Garp sighed at all this information... he can’t risk his Grandsons, if they are safe being a Pirate and a Revolutionary, then so be it... they have a Father Watching Over them...

  
“Then I’m leaving them in your care... Do Not Disappoint Me...” He said to Riley.

  
“I Will Not Fail...” Riley stated seriously. _‘Not This Time...’_

_  
_ **[TIMESKIP]**

**  
** Ace, Sabo and Luffy stared at their Papa in surprise.

  
“Grandpa will really let us become Pirates?” Luffy asked.

  
“Yes... I talked to him about it Last Night.” Riley stated.

  
Before Garp Left, he threatened the Old Marine that if a Word about last night leaves his mouth... Disaster will follow. Riley hoped that the Old Fool won’t say anything.

  
“Okay... eat your Breakfast, we’re going training today.” Riley called out.

  
“Yes!” The Trio called out rushing to the Kitchen and fight over their food.

  
Riley chuckled, now that he had planted the Seed in Garp’s Head.

  
_‘I wonder how that Old Fool will handle things in his place...’_ Riley smirked darkly. _‘A few more and the Chest Piece will be set...’_

 _  
_ Dark thoughts of watching how the World Government and the Celestial Dragons crumble into nothingness.

  
_‘And the soon the game will begin.’_ He thought to himself.

  
No, No... He must restrain himself, first things first... Teach the Children Haki and make them stronger... He must wait.

  
**[MAJOR TIMESKIP, 3 YEARS & 2 DAYS LATER]**

 **  
** Three Bodies collapsed on the Ground, Panting trying to get bearing back...

  
“Again...” Riley called out as he watched the two teens and a 10 Years Old trying to get up.

  
“Can’t we have a break?” Luffy whined.

  
“You had a break 15 Minutes ago, now Back to training...” Riley shot back. “If you can’t produce even the slightest Armament Haki, You think of what will happen if you meet stronger Pirates... All Three of you Will Die...”

  
Ace, Sabo and Luffy froze, just at the thought of dying...

  
“No way I’m gonna die!” Ace cried out and intensified his Focus.

  
“Ditto!” Sabo called out and focused on his arms.

  
“I’m not going to die! Not when I want to be the King of the Pirates!” Luffy wailed.

  
And to Riley’s Surprise Simultaneous Armament Haki Coated Ace’s, Sabo’s and Luffy’s  Arms and crushed the Trees and Boulders that their arms could get.

  
“Whoa!/We Did It!/Yay! Papa Look!” Ace, Sabo and Luffy cried out.

  
Riley smiled secretly...

  
“Very Good... Now... Keep on training that for at least 2 Years and after that we’ll begin with the Next Haki...” He called out.

  
“But we want to Sail at the Age of 17!” Ace called out.

  
“Ace, there’s no need to rush, the Sea Could wait and besides, Garp’s not going to turn you into Marines now, remember? Se we have time...” Riley said softly.

  
Ace calmed down, Right... Grandpa Garp won’t turn them into Marines now... Papa Riley had talked it out of Grandpa. Whatever it was that they have talked about, Grandpa Garp understood and let them become Pirates.

  
“Now, Rehydrate and go back to training. If you want to become a Strong Pirate you have to Train Hard, Mind, Body and Spirit.” Riley called out.

  
“Yes!” The Trio answered and rushed for the Water.

  
Riley watched the squabble for a Glass of Water... 2 Years of Training in Armament Haki, 2 Years of Training in Observation Haki and 2 Years of Training in Conqueror’s Haki. Though he doubt Sabo had Conqueror’s Haki, even so to compensate for that he had to teach Sabo a Different Technique... Ah! Maybe he could teach Sabo of one of his(Riley) technique... but what technique fits Sabo?

  
Oh that could wait, right now he had to teach these three Brats how to control their Haki... They’re still young and they had a long way to go and for the time being, he had to enjoy the feeling of being a Father to these kids... after all... these brats never really felt a Love of a Father, so he’s willing to give that to them...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
